metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Laughing Octopus
Laughing Octopus was the stealth expert of the Beauty and the Beast Unit. She, along with the other members, suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Biography Early Years The girl who became Laughing Octopus was born in a small seaside Scandinavian town known as the Devil's Village. The primary meat consumed in this village was octopus; an anonymous cult nursed a deep hatred for the village's unusual cuisine. When Laughing Octopus was a young woman, the cult accumulated enough heavy weaponry to launch a deadly overnight assault against the town. The conflict concluded when the cult rounded up the survivors and executed them one by one. However, instead of executing Laughing Octopus (whom they referred to as "the Devil's Child"), they forced her to participate in the torture of her family and friends. Fearing for her own life, she did as her captors bade her and massacred her entire family, laughing hysterically all the while. Eventually, she began to hallucinate that the blood on her hands turned from red to black, resembling the ink of the octopus which they had loved so. The incident left her emotionally-scarred and prone to fits of laughter, especially during combat. Eventually, she was recruited into the Beauty and the Beast Unit. Liquid Ocelot apparently informed her that killing Solid Snake would cleanse her of pain and sorrow. She was fitted with an Octocamo suit developed by DARPA and a tentacle-bearing helmet and took up the name "Laughing Octopus". Laughing Octopus and the Beauty and the Beast Unit are first seen attacking local rebels in the Middle East. She displayed impressive camouflage abilities, hiding in the shadows before striking with her deadly tentacles and killing several soldiers before being called away by Screaming Mantis. She was later sent to South America, leading the French PMC, Pieuvre Armement, against South American rebel forces. Upon arrival at Liquid's safe house, she and Vamp secured the area and captured several rebel and government forces. She killed all of the captives save one, at Vamp's request. Using her camo to mimic Snake's face, she leads the survivor to believe Snake was responsible for the massacre of his comrades, in order to provoke the local regime into hunting him down. She then departs with Vamp and the Stryker. Laughing Octopus was then stationed at the research lab where Naomi Hunter was being held. Snake eventually reached the lab and made contact with Naomi, but she was quickly escorted off of the premises by Pieuvre Armement troops and the lab was rushed by FROGS under Octopus's command. After Snake eliminated the FROGS, Octopus entered the lab herself, formally introducing herself to Snake before attacking him. Laughing Beauty Despite her considerable camouflage and ambush skills, Snake was able to defeat Octopus. Once defeated, her octopus helmet and face mask tumbled to the ground, and Octopus stumbled forward. Her bodysuit flickered on and off as she muttered that she was an octopus, and her tentacles were beyond her control. Octopus then dropped to her knees and began to vomit what appeared to be ink while laughing hysterically. Suddenly, Octopus sobered, retracting her earlier comments and explaining that in reality she was scared of the things she was laughing at. Once Snake subdued her, she fell to the floor unconscious, surrounded by what seemed to be swirling flower petals. Abilities Laughing Octopus' most notable weapons are four "tentacles" attached to her helmet that can be used to crush, electrocute or batter enemies to death. The four manipulators are an evolved form of Solidus Snake's snake arm combat suit, and can be used to precisely attack foes, even at mid-range distances. She is also capable of blending into the surrounding environment, using technology related to OctoCamo. To further obscure herself from foes, she can disperse a cloud of black ink like her namesake. Secondary weapons include back-mounted homing explosives. Trivia *Laughing Octopus holds the distinction of being the first Metal Gear Solid character to use the word "fuck" in the English version of the series. However, in the Japanese version of the series it was first used by EVA in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, who says "Fuck you" in English to Volgin. This was changed to "Go to hell" during localization; *Laughing Octopus' Beauty form is based off of South African model Lyndall Jarvis. *Like her sisters, her FaceCamo is unlocked after defeating her "Beauty" form via non-lethal means. Category:Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Game Boss